User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - Girls
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior will start on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:45 am // Live coverage of Rechercher une étoile Junior first rehearsals for today commences in 15 minutes time. 9:00 am // Bonjour and welcome to the second day of rehearsals for Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 at CCQ Hall 400! ;Aglaé Kaplan - "Breathing" (Ariana Grande) 9:03 am // Aglaé Kaplan is up first. She chose "Breathing" by Ariana Grande. 9:04 am // There are lots of quick changes of camera angles and Aglaé grabs the camera at one point. 9:07 am // The LED screens show glass shattering, presumably during the high notes. We could not hear the first run through. 9:09 am // A technical crew are currently fixing the projector in the press center. Hopefully we will have audio for the rest of Aglaé's run throughs. 9:14 am // The sound has finally been restored for Aglaé's second run through. 9:15 am // Aglaé drops to the floor before the last chorus and stands up in time for the high notes. 9:21 am // The main projector in the press center is currently being replaced. 9:27 am // Third run through for Aglaé. 9:28 am // Blue spirals have been added just as the song started. 9:30 am // The breaking glass appears on the screen as CGI and pyrotechnics have also been added. ;Aviva Zemsky - "Everytime" (Britney Spears) 9:40 am // Aviva Zemsky's rehearsal just started. She chose "Everytime" by Britney Spears. 9:42 am // Aviva's outfit for Friday isn't ready yet, so she decided to thrown a thank top and shorts from her closet earlier this morning after her shower. 9:45 am // Aviva is disappointed with the blue lighting for this rehearsal. 9:51 am // The LED screens feature various graphics to match the lyrics. 9:53 am // This time, the lighting has changed to purple. 9:54 am // Aviva is close to getting tears in her eyes by the end of the first verse. 10:02 am // After a restart, the third run through gets underway. 10:07 am // No major changes in this run through. Aviva is getting used to the purple lighting. ;Gabrielle Delaplace - "Entre nous" (Chimène Badi) 10:14 am // Gabrielle Delaplace's rehearsal has just begun. She'll be singing "Entre nous" by Chimène Badi. 10:16 am // The stage lighting is pink and blue for this performance. 10:17 am // Spiral starry patterns surrond Gabrielle's feet by the end of the first verse. 10:19 am // Gabrielle gets used to the lighting colors. 10:26 am // Different camera angles are being tested during the second through. 10:37 am // Gabrielle had to restart her third run through. 10:43 am // No changes on this run through. ;Justine Moineau - "Il était temps" (Virginie Pouchain) 10:57 am // Justine Moineau is ready for her first rehearsal. She'll be singing "Il était temps" by Virginie Pouchain. 10:59 am // The original plan was for the lighting in this performance to be turquoise, but instead Justine wanted blue and white. 11:04 am // Similar to Aglaé, there's a large amount of camera angles in Justine's performance. 11:10 am // Justine is about to begin the second run through. 11:12 am // A blurred slow-motion effect is used on Justine before the last chorus. 11:21 am // The third run through is no different. 11:23 am // And the third run through is complete. ;Lynnette Belshaw - "What About Us" (P!nk) 12:42 pm // Lynnette Belshaw just got back from her lunch break, and now she's ready to begin rehearsing for Épisode d'introduction. She chose "What About Us" by P!nk. 12:47 pm // The stage colors in this performance are blue and green. 12:49 pm // The sound was unexpectedly cut off before the end of the song. 12:52 pm // The video feed for Lynnette has gone blank. However, we're still able to hear the performance. 12:58 pm // The feed is back and Lynnette is using a variety of different camera angles. 1:01 pm // That was the first run through for which Lynnette got used to the lighting colors. 1:07 pm // The camera angles keep getting better and better. ;Minata Broux - "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald) 1:18 pm // Minata Broux is up next. She'll be singing "Summertime" by Ella Fitzgerald. 1:20 pm // Minata wears a yellow knee-length dress with a brown belt all while sitting at a piano. 1:23 pm // The LED screen shows a pond with fish, cotton, and lilypads, not to mention that Minata's highest note in this performance is D5, thanks to the young Ivorian singer's pop/R&B/jazz repertoire. 1:27 pm // Minata is used to the green lighting. 1:29 pm // The headset mic isn't Minata's thing. 1:38 pm // Minata swaps the headset mic for a handheld one attached to the piano for the third run through. She agrees to use the handheld mic during for her second rehearsal and the performance on Friday. ;Valérie Affré-Crevier - "La vie sait" (Priscilla Betti) 2:02 pm // Valérie Affré-Crevier is up next. She'll be singing "La vie sait" by Priscilla Betti. 2:04 pm // The stage colors for this performance are red and purple. 2:06 pm // Valérie's vocals are in perfect form during the performance. 2:15 pm // The second run through is no different. 2:24 pm // On to the third run through. 2:27 pm // Valérie makes good use of the stage colors. ;Veronica Deschanel - "Je nous veux" (Céline Dion) 3:00 pm // Veronica Deschanel's rehearsal just started. She'll by singing "Je nous veux" by Céline Dion. 3:02 pm // Veronica wears a white knee-length dress with a yellow bracelet. 3:11 pm // The stage colors are blue and purple. 3:13 pm // Dusk-oriented graphics are used on the LED screen. 3:23 pm // Veronica almost gets tears in her eyes during this run thorugh. 3:28 pm // The final run through is finished. ;Xaviera Caillebotte - "Screaming" (Dimash Kudaibergen) 3:42 pm // Xaviera Caillebotte is the last contestant to rehearse for Épisode d'introduction. She chose "Screaming" by Dimash Kudaibergen. 3:44 pm // The stage colors are green and yellow. 3:45 pm // Xaviera's voice is just spellbinding, especially the high notes that come after the last chorus. Who knows? She may even be the winner this August. 3:54 pm // The second run through is just as brilliant. 3:56 pm // Second run through finished, just one more to go. 4:06 pm // Another perfect run through from Xaviera. 4:08 pm // Not only did Xaviera nail the rehearsals, but her in-ears stayed on the whole time. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse